


Head Shot

by MichikoMame



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothes swap, M/M, Rain, Wohnwagen, hate love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoMame/pseuds/MichikoMame
Summary: Es war nur als simpler tausch geplant und am Ende wurde viel mehr daraus.





	1. Bad Plan

Sie stürmen die Basis um die Aktentasche zurück zu bekommen. Natürlich wehrt sich das rote Team, aber Team BLU kämpft sich gut voran. Als schnellster des Teams läuft der blaue Scout gekonnt durch die feindliche Linie. Und es ist herrlich dem Feind mit dem Schläger ordentlich das Gesicht zu demolieren. Bisher kam er weit voran und hat einige Leute ausgeschaltet. Die rote Basis betritt Scout und rennt in den Zielraum als er seinem roten Ich gegenübersteht.

RED Scout:"Hier geht´s nicht weiter."

BLU Scout:"Das werden wir sehen~"

Beide greifen an und sind sich Kräftemäßig ebenbürtig. Gegenseitig verletzen sie sich etwa gleich viel und keiner von ihnen ahnt welche Wende dieser Kampf noch nimmt. Denn der rote Scout war genervt das sein Team nicht her kommt, immerhin war er alleine beim Zielobjekt, und das sagt er auch.

BLU:"So schlimm kann dein Team echt nicht sein."

RED:"Du kennst sie nicht. An meiner Stelle würdest du das auch sagen Mann."

BLU:"Das sollte ich eher sagen das-"

Beide werden still und senken ihre Waffen während sie sich ansehen. Dadurch hört man gut den Lärm von draußen. Ein Zeichen das die Anderen kämpfen.

RED:"Denkst du das gleiche wie ich?"

BLU:"Scouttausch?"

Der rote Scout nickt sofort und beide Grinsen breit. Es war definitiv eine blöde Idee, aber eben typisch für sie.

RED:"Wer zuerst entdeckt wird hat verloren und beweist, dass das andere Team besser ist."

BLU:"Und wir sehen welches Team schlimmer ist."

RED:"Die Lage wird nicht ausgenutzt. Sonst fliegen wir auf."

Sofort nickt BLU Scout und sie tauschen schnell Shirts und Headsets. Der Rest war gleich. Gerade rechtzeitig als der blaue Spy rein kommt. Zum Glück wird BLU Scout bloß am Bein verletzt. Den Moment wo er schwächelt nutzt der Spy und verschwindet mit dem getauschten roten Scout und dem Zielobjekt. Kurz darauf ist klar das sich das rote Team die Niederlage eingestehen muss und dementsprechend schlecht ist die Stimmung. Sie sind motiviert das Zielobjekt zurück zu holen. Dafür brauchen sie einen Plan und Medic muss erst alle versorgen. Nachdem das erledigt ist hält sich Scout aus der Planung raus, das überlässt er lieber den Anderen. Zumindest hatte er das so geplant. Leider sind Medic und Engineer davon überzeugt das sie sich besser ausrüsten müssen, also muss Scout mithelfen die Munition zu verteilen. Bis der Scout endlich ins Zimmer seines roten Ebenbildes kam war er erschöpft. Die Basis ist ja etwas anders aufgebaut als seine eigene. Die Tür lässt er hinter sich zufallen und lässt sich selbst auf dem Bett nieder. Einen Augenblick schaut er durch den Raum. Sie waren sich wirklich ähnlich, aber nicht gleich. So ist es wahrscheinlich auch mit den Teams. Sein blaues Team ist entspannt und nimmt Niederlagen auch Mal lockerer hin, geben aber ihr bestes. Das rote Team scheint da energischer zu sein und ungern zu verlieren.

BLU:"Morgen erkunde ich mich Mal. Aber ich verliere nicht gegen ihn."

Die Augen schließt er und schläft sofort tief. Leider bleibt die Ruhe nicht so lange wie er gerne hätte eh Soldier alle sehen will. Für den ausstehenden Angriff will er das alle gut trainiert und in Topform sind. Und das Training läuft nicht nur ein paar Stunden wie Scout es kennt, sondern den ganzen Tag.

BLU:"..... endlich Ruhe...."

Heavy:"Komm kleiner Mann."

Sie gehen schon los zu den Duschen. Seufzend folgt Scout ihm und genießt das Wasser. Es tut gut und ist sehr entspannend. Zu seinem Glück ähnelt er seinem roten Kollegen sehr, dann merken die Teamkollegen nicht das er eigentlich zu Team BLU gehört. Gerade als er geht kam der rote Sniper erst ein, das störte ihn aber nicht, zumindest bis er an dessen Zimmer vorbei geht und sieht das die Tür einen Spalt offen ist. Den eigenen Sniper kennt er ja, ein etwas zurückgezogener Kerl, aber sonst okay. Sie wechseln nur ab und an ein paar Worte miteinander. Neugierig geht er rein und das Zimmer wirkte kahl mit etwas australischem Touch. Es wirkte nicht so als würde der rote Sniper hier viel Zeit verbringen. Auf dem Tisch liegen Schlüssel mit einem Anhänger.

BLU:"Von einem Wohnwagen? Versteckt er da seine Geheimnisse?~"

Den Schlüssel legt er nach dem Betrachten wieder ab und schaut zu den Klamotten. Eben kam der Sniper ja nur mit Hose und Shirt an ihm vorbei. Grinsend zieht Scout sich die Weste, den Hut und die Brille an. Vergnügt schaut er in den Spiegel im Raum. Die Sachen sind etwas zu groß, aber es wirkt wild und draufgängerisch.

BLU:"Kein Wunder das er so ein Lone-Survivor Typ ist~"

Grinsend senkt er die Brille etwas als er den Sniper hinter sich im Spiegel sieht. Dieser schaut ihn wütend an und mag es gar nicht wenn man an seine Sachen geht, vor allem mit so einem blöden Spruch auf den Lippen.

Sniper:"Was wird das Kiddo?"

Schnell nimmt er den Hut und die Brille ab, während er sich umdreht. Jetzt bräuchte er eine Ausrede um nicht auf zu fliegen.

BLU:"Hey~ Ehm..... weißt schon. Einfach besser verstehen wie mein Team denkt und arbeitet."

Die ersten Sachen legt er ab und will die Weste ablegen als eine Hand ihn gegen die Brust und an die Wand drückt. Überrascht schaut er dem Sniper ins Gesicht wie dieser schon näher kommt und ihm ein Knie an den Schritt drückt. Viel trennt sie nicht mehr voneinander. Genau schaut Scout dem Sniper ins Gesicht und spürt deutlich den Rausch in seinen Ohren. Der Nervenkitzel ob er entdeckt wird oder was der Sniper als nächstes macht ist einfach super. Ein paar Mal hatte er mit dem Sniper schon das Vergnügen im Nahkampf gehabt. Nach ein paar Momenten entfernt sich der Sniper etwas und es liegt Stille im Raum.

Sniper:"Bereite dich besser vor, statt herum zu spielen."

Die Weste nimmt er von Scout entgegen und dieser nickt nur etwas eh er raus geht. Während der Junge zu seinem Zimmer geht spürt er seinen Herzschlag in den Ohren. Seine Gedanken rasen. Ob der Sniper ihn erkannt hat? Oder verdächtigt er ihn jetzt ein Spion zu sein? Vielleicht hält er den roten Scout auch für verrückt ohne was zu ahnen. Im Zimmer schließt er die Tür und holt kurz Luft.

BLU:"Das wird ein lustiges Spiel~"

Vom Bett nimmt er das Headset und ändert den Sender bis er eine Stimme hört. Zu seinem Glück versucht der rote Scout gerade auch ihn zu erreichen. Kurz tauschen sie sich aus. Das blaue Team ist entspannt und das rote geladen. Hier genießt der rote Scout es und macht sich nicht so viele Sorgen aufzufliegen. Sein blauer Kollege sagt nicht alles was war, einfach das nötigste.

BLU:"Hey, dein Sniper. Hat der einen Wohnwagen oder so?"

RED:"Ja, steht etwas Abseits von der Basis. Was interessiert es dich?"

BLU:"Ach ich bin bloß neugierig. Ich melde mich die Tage wieder."

Zur Sicherheit schaltet er die Verbindung aus. Mal sehen was die nächsten Tage kommt. Auf den Sniper muss er nun besser aufpassen. Am Morgen läuft er dem Spy über den Weg. Dieser betrachtet ein Foto, welches er weg steckt als Scout kommt.

BLU:"Was spannendes?"

Spy:"Das würde dich langweilen~"

BLU:"Eine Lady?"

Er schaut rüber und betrachtet Scout misstrauisch. Sofort redet dieser weiter um sich zu retten.

BLU:"Bist ein Mann zu dem es passt."

Spy:"Durchaus eine liebevolle ma Cherie~"

BLU:"Wer denn?"

Spy:"Warum so neugierig?"

BLU:"Ach einfach so, um dich besser kennen zulernen."

Spy:"Diese bezaubernde Dame wäre nichts für dich~"

Das Foto nimmt er raus und betrachtet es nochmal einen Moment. Für einen kurzen Blick streckt sich Scout hoch um es auch zu sehen. Allerdings geht er schnell etwas zurück als er es gesehen hat. Ist das seine Mutter gewesen??

BLU:"Alles klar, dann überlasse ich dich dem schwärmen."

Er versucht zu Grinsen und geht schnell weiter. Das seine Mutter manchmal Kontakt zu Männern hat wusste er ja, aber der rote Spy?!? Der Gedanke war zu widerlich, sodass er den Kopf schüttelt um den Gedanken los zu werden. Dadurch schaut er einen Moment nicht vor sich und läuft um die Ecke in den Medic.

Medic:"Ah perfekt~ Komm zoch Mal zirekt mit~"

BLU:"Eh okay. Worum geht es Medic?"

Irritiert, und innerlich dankbar aus den Gedanken gerissen worden zu sein, folgt er dem Medic in dessen.... Behandlungszimmer? Folterkammer? Wie er das eben nennt. Während Medic an einer Ablage etwas vorbereitet schaut Scout durch den Raum. Je mehr er sieht, desto ungewöhnlicher wirkt es hier. Als sein Blick wieder zu Medic fällt sah er die Spritze erst.

BLU:".... wozu das?"

Medic:"Mir kam zu Ohren daz dich etwaz befallen hat~"

BLU:"..... von wem?"

Langsam entfernt er sich Rückwärts und ahnte das der Sniper ihn verpetzt hat, bloß um ihm eins auszuwischen. Medic kam ihm näher. Das letzte was er wollte ist eine Spritze, die er vor allem gar nicht braucht.

Medic:"Wichtig ist zas du zicher bist~"

BLU:"Nein!"

Auf der Stelle macht er kehrt und will weg. Leider ist der Abstand zu Gering und Medic packt ihn um die Taille. Mit den Händen versucht er den Arzt und vor allem seine Spritze von sich fern zu halten, während er mit den Füßen in der Luft hängt. Das klappt gut bis Engineer rein kommt und Scouts Hände fest hält. Es hilft kein strampeln und wehren.

BLU:"Verräter!! Aah!...."

Unsanft bekommt er die Nadel ab und hält still. Langsam lässt er sich absetzen und hält sich die Seite wo die Nadel ihn getroffen hat. Etwas schwankt der Kleine und alles dreht sich für ihn.

BLU:"... was.... was war das?"

Medic:"Ganz harmloz~"

Das Gleichgewicht verlässt ihn, er fällt nach hinten und merkt nur noch wie alles schwarz wird. Er bekommt nichts mehr mit und spürt auch nicht was mit ihm passiert. Zumindest bis er wach wird.


	2. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeit die Dummheiten auszubügeln.

Das erste was der blaue Scout sieht sind weißliche Fliesen. Etwas schaut er herum, aber sein Kopf brummt und alles ist noch verschwommen. Schnell wird alles klar als er ein Zwicken spürt. Den Kopf dreht er zur Seite und sieht eine Taube an. Sie neigt den Kopf leicht und jetzt merkt Scout erst das er mit Gurten auf den Tisch gefesselt ist.

Medic:"Zer gut Archimedis~"

Die Taube streichelt er und kommt an den Tisch. Sie sind alleine im Raum und für den blauen Scout ist es eine verdammt schlechte Lage. Wenn er wirklich aufgeflogen ist wird es eine Qual werden alleine zu entkommen.

Medic:"Zu hast wohl herum geschnüffelt. Wie kommt zas?"

BLU:"Ich wollte nur meine Kollegen besser kennenlernen."

Misstrauisch schaut Medic ihn an und nimmt sich eine Knochensäge. Flehen und bitten, ohne sich zu verraten falls das noch nicht geschehen ist, helfen nicht um Medic aufzuhalten. Gerade als der Arzt ansetzt geht die Tür auf und Soldier unterbricht sie. Scout war heilfroh ihn zu sehen, denn so kommt er frei und entfernt sich sofort etwas von Medic.

Soldier:"Wir Wissen wo unser Ziel ist."

BLU:"Dann holen wir es zurück."

Gerade wollte er nur schnell zum roten Scout kommen. Ein paar REDs schöpfen Verdacht. Es ist riskant länger zu bleiben. Zum Glück stimmt Medic zu und sie rücken gemeinsam aus. Die blaue Basis ist gut gesichert, aber Scout kennt sie gut. Er schleicht sich davon und zieht seinen getarnten roten Kollegen um eine Ecke als er ihn sieht. Bevor dieser was sagt hält er ihm den Mund zu.

BLU:"Psht."

RED:"Was geht bei dir??"

BLU:"Wir müssen wechseln. Ich weiß nicht ob Medic es weiß, aber er ist verrückt...."

RED:"Oh ja..."

Beide bekommen einen Schauer und der rote Scout nickt. Schnell haben sie einen Plan, den sie natürlich auch umsetzen ohne nochmal darüber nachzudenken. Die Kleidung tauschen sie und der blaue Scout lässt einen Schlag durchgehen gegen sich. So schmerzt sein Arm bloß, aber er kann dem anderen folgen, ohne das es seltsam wirkt. Dann sieht es so aus als hätte der rote Scout ihn angegriffen und nun weicht er aus. Kaum wie sie um die Ecke kommen trifft den blauen Scout ein Schuss ins Bein. Sein andersfarbiger Kollege schaut kurz zu ihm, läuft dann aber doch weg.

BLU:".... Blöder Sniper...."

Schnell versucht er hinter einer Ecke in Deckung zu gehen. Der zweite Schuss verfehlt nur knapp. Einen Moment wartet er bis erneut ein Schuss fällt und geht los. Wirklich schnell kommt er nicht voran und sucht die nächste Deckung. Das Zielobjekt konnten sie nicht verteidigen, aber wenigstens zieht sich das rote Team zurück sobald sie es haben. Es dauert ein bisschen bis der blaue Scout gefunden wird. Fluchend hält er sein verletztes Bein und versucht sich weg zu schleppen.

Sniper:"Brauchste Hilfe Mate?"

BLU:"Ach was, ich blute gerne aus."

Vom Boden hilft der blaue Sniper ihm hoch und stützt seinen kleineren Teamkollegen ab. Endlich in der Basis versorgt Medic ihn. Sie scheinen sich wegen nichts zu wundern, also hat sich der rote Scout gut gemacht. Später versucht er wieder mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Tatsächlich erreichen sie sich auch und reden über den Tausch.

RED:"Sie tun es als Phase ab."

BLU:"Besser ist es.... dein Team ist echt schlimmer."

RED:"Na ja. Gewohnheit."

BLU:"Ab morgen sind wie wieder Feinde, klar."

RED:"Klar, ich mache dich fertig~"

BLU:"Versuchs doch~"

Die Verbindung löst er und legt sich hin. Dann war alles geklärt. Außer das er die Aktion des roten Snipers nicht versteht. Bloß bei dem Gedanken wird er rot. Er war doch ähnlich wie ihr Sniper, wieso fühlte er sich so seltsam? Fürs erste wollte er nur schlafen und den Trubel vergessen. Der Austausch war seinem Team nicht aufgefallen und dem roten Team ebenso wenig. Während der Alltag wieder läuft geht Scout durch die Basis. Dabei bemerkt er den Sniper alleine und geht hin. Der Scharfschütze kümmert sich um die Reinigung seiner Waffe.

BLU:"Na, läufts?"

Sniper:"Ja. Ist dein Bein besser?"

Zu ihm setzt er sich und nickt. Dank Medic war es wieder vollkommen in Ordnung. Ruhig schaut er dem älteren Mann zu. Eine Weile macht er weiter ohne etwas zu sagen.

Sniper:"Brauchst du was?"

BLU:"Nö, mach du Mal."

Damit steht er einfach wieder auf, allerdings hält der Andere ihn am Arm fest. Fragend schaut Scout rüber und wusste nicht ob er etwas sagen sollte.

Sniper:"Du bist nicht ganz da."

BLU:"Ach was. Ist bloß die Langeweile."

Er wartet bis Sniper los lässt eh er sich verabschiedet und geht. Es ist Abends eh er an seinem Ziel ankommt. Abgelegen von der roten Basis und versteckt an einem Waldstück liegt der Wohnwagen von Ihm. Es war eine dumme Idee, dieses Mal wusste Scout es. Vor dem Wagen des Feindes steht er und dreht sich um.

Scout:"Ich gehe."

Gerade als er etwa 10 Schritt entfernt ist donnert es kurz, dann regnet es mit einem Schlag schon aus Eimern. Binnen Sekunden ist er von oben bis unten ganz nass. Der Weg zurück war länger, aber sonst bleibt ihm ja nichts anders übrig. An der Wagentür hinter sich wird er ganz sicher nicht anklopfen. Das brauchte er auch nicht.

Sniper:"Was suchst du hier?"

Etwa Hundert Meter hat er sich entfernt und schaut hinter sich. Der Sniper steht ohne Hut und Brille in der offenen Tür und zielt auf Scout mit seinem Gewehr.

BLU:"Schieß nur. Ich bin unbewaffnet."

Sniper:"Dann wärst du sehr dumm."

Da hatte er wirklich recht. Er konnte keine Antwort darauf geben wieso er hier ist und eine Waffe um sich zu wehren hat er wirklich nicht dabei. Das ist definitiv Selbstmord.

BLU:"Können wir reden? Du kannst mich jederzeit umlegen."

Still nimmt der Sniper sein Gewehr langsam runter, behält den Blick aber auf dem Scout. Er wirkte deutlich verwirrt über diese Aktion. Aber da er nichts tut redet Scout weiter.

BLU:"Also..... das klingt wahrscheinlich blöd, aber ich will wissen wieso du dich letztens an mich gedrückt hast."

Sniper:"Das habe ich nie."

BLU:".... als ich deine Kleidung... angezogen habe."

Wieder hebt er die Waffe und seinem Blick nach wusste er genau von welcher Situation die Rede ist. Scout rechnet jeden Moment mit einer Kugel im Kopf.

Sniper:"Wozu hast du dich eingeschlichen und seid wann?"

BLU:"Ich war bloß ein paar Tage da. Als mein Team das Zielobjekt geholt hat... haben wir gerade zurück gewechselt... das war kurz bevor du mir ins Bein geschossen hast."

Sniper:"Wir?"

BLU:"Dein Scout weiß Bescheid. Wir wollten sehen welches Team schlimmer ist und den Tausch eher bemerkt..... Tja beides geht ans rote Team."

Bei dem Kommentar rechnete er mit dem Tod, aber noch immer wurde ihm nur die Waffe vorgehalten. Während beim Sniper nur vorne der Lauf der Waffe nass wird, zittert Scout langsam und merkte das seine Kleidung klatschnass ist.

Sniper:"Das wars?"

BLU:"Ja.... war blöd, aber aufregend. Also..... ehm.... wieso hast du es gemacht?"

Sniper:".... ich wollte dir einen Denkzettel verpassen. Es ist mein Zeug."

BLU:".... okay. Tschau."

Er hatte mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet, aber irgendwie war das ja zu erwarten. Nun wollte er einfach nur noch gehen. In die Sache hatte er wohl zu viel rein interpretiert.

Sniper:"Komm rein."

BLU:"Was?"

Völlig verwirrt und aus den Gedanken gerissen schaut er hinter sich. Die Waffe hat der Sniper wieder gesenkt und schaut ihn ruhig an.

Sniper:"Hörst du schlecht? Wenn du so gehst wirst du bloß krank."

Kalt ist ihm definitiv schon und seine Kleidung ist einfach nur noch nass und kalt, aber ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist? Wann folgte er schon guten Ideen. Zu Sniper kommt er und dieser macht Platz. Kaum wie Scout im Wohnwagen ist schließt er die Tür.

Sniper:"Bleib stehen."

Er geht zu einer kleineren Tür. Dahinter liegt ein kleines Bad mit Klo und Dusche. Dem Jüngeren wirft er ein Handtuch zu. Hier drinnen wirkte es heimisch und es passte zum Sniper. Wie ein australischer Außenposten.

Sniper:"Du kannst im Bad die nasse Kleidung ausziehen. Ich gebe dir neue."

BLU:"... okay."

Er geht ins Bad und muss alles ausziehen. Mit dem Handtuch trocknet er sich ab und legt es sich zitternd um Becken. Die Tür vom Bad öffnet er langsam als er einen Stapel Kleidung hin gehalten bekommt. Kurz schaut er Sniper an, dann nimmt er sie und zieht sich im Bad um. Alles war ein wenig zu groß und ragte dadurch halb über seine Hände und Füße. Bevor er fragen kann zeigt der Sniper zu einem Vorhang unter der Küchentheke. Dahinter liegen Waschmaschine und Trockner. Die nassen Sachen legt der Scout rein und steht dann etwas verloren da. Es gibt eine kleine Küchennische, ein kleines Sofa und eine Leiter hoch in den Schlafbereich. Natürlich auch noch Schränke zur Aufbewahrung.

Sniper:"Setz dich. Trinkst du Kaffee?"

BLU:"Ja."

Unwohl setzt er sich auf das Sofa und hört zu wie die Kaffeemaschine läuft. Hier ist es warm und angenehm, das verstärkt seine Müdigkeit noch und er hält sich mit Mühe wach als er die Tasse bekommt.

Sniper:"Du kannst hier bleiben bis deine Sachen trocken sind und der Regen aufhört."

BLU:"Danke.... Sagst du was wegen dem Tausch?"

Sniper:"Nein. Es lief ja nahezu reibungslos ab."

Es überrascht ihn wie nett der alte Mann ist. Ruhig trinkt er etwas und beobachtet den Sniper wie er sich um sein Gewehr kümmert. Für ihn selbst war das trotzdem eher langweilig. Da ist es nicht verwunderlich das er bald einschläft. Hier war definitiv kein guter Ort zum schlafen, aber die Sache machte ihn sehr nachdenklich und die gemütliche Wärme ermüdet seinen kalten Körper.


	3. Hole in One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voll erwischt XD Der Scout hat was er wollte.

Es ist dunkel als Scout wach wird und der stetige Regen prasselt leise auf dem Dach. Das entspannte Geräusch genießt er und schaut etwas herum, bis er merkt wo er ist. Sofort setzt er sich auf und ist wach. Inzwischen lag er auf dem Sofa und hatte eine Decke auf sich. Möglichst still schaut er sich um, aber der Sniper war nicht zu sehen. Langsam steht er auf und schleicht zur Leiter, die zum Bett hoch führt. Ruhig atmend liegt der rote Sniper dort mit Unterhemd, Shorts und einer dünnen Decke. Seine eigene Kleidung ist nicht zu sehen. Einen Moment überlegt der Scout. Er könnte seine Kleidung suchen und gehen, trotz des Regen. Er könnte den Feind töten, obwohl dieser bisher nett zu ihm war. Eine kleine Anzeige der Mikrowelle zeigt die aktuelle Uhrzeit an. Kurz vor Zwei Nachts. So nervös kennt er sich selbst nicht und blick nach oben. Durch das Dachfenster fällt schwaches Licht rein und der Regen prasselt auf die Scheibe. Behutsam klettert er die Leiter ganz hoch und hat den Schlafenden im Blick. Ohne die Brille und den peinlichen Hut sah er angenehm, vielleicht sogar sexy aus. Normal sah er ja auch schon cool aus, für einen versteckten Scharfschützen. Möglichst ohne ihn zu wecken klettert Scout hoch. Allerdings ist der Sniper doch wach, denn plötzlich wird er am Kragen gepackt, aufs Bett gedrückt und bekommt ein seltsam gebogenes Messer an die Kehle gehalten. Ihre Blicke liegen einen Moment aufeinander, dann hebt er die Klinge weg und lässt los.

Sniper:"Wieso schleichst du dich an?"

BLU:"Du legst mich um wenn ich dir sage wieso."

Sniper:"Kommt auf deine Antwort an Mate."

BLU:"..... ich wollte einfach zu dir."

Kleinlaut sagt er es und schaut weg. Es klingt blöd und peinlich, aber er möchte gerne beim Sniper schlafen. Die herrschende Stille machte sein blödes Gefühl etwas dummes gesagt zu haben nur schlimmer. Gerade als er Vorschlagen möchte sich wieder unten hinzulegen spürte er eine Hand am Kinn, die seinen Kopf sanft dreht. Nur für einen Augenblick sehen sie sich an, dann zieht er den Sniper ruckartig näher und küsst ihn. Es fühlte sich neu und aufregend an. Anders wie das was er bisher kannte. Und tatsächlich erwidert der Sniper den Kuss, während sich keiner von ihnen rührt. Es ist angenehm sich so nahe zu sein. Wie sich seine Lippen lösen schluckt er leicht. Jetzt fehlen ihm echt die Worte.

Sniper:"Dir ist klar, dass das hier nicht funktioniert?"

BLU:"Weil du mir den Kopf weg pustest? Dann ist es eben so. Ich halte mich auch nicht zurück."

Sniper:"Klingt gut."

Etwas lächelt er bevor Scout ihn einfach wieder küsst. Nur dieses Mal drückt er den Sniper runter aufs Bett um es sich dann auf seinem Becken bequem zu machen. Den Kuss unterbricht er dabei nicht, sondern versucht ihn zu vertiefen. Der Sniper kommt ihm dabei entgegen und übernimmt die Führung. Schnell ist neben dem Regen leises Schmatzen zu hören und Scout spürt die Hände das Anderen an seinen Seiten. Das war völlig anders wie seine bisherigen Dates oder Beziehungen und auch anders wie das was Spy mal versucht hat ihm beizubringen. Das zu große Langarmshirt wird er schnell los und gibt sich einfach hin. Eigentlich ist er lieber der Dominante, aber dieser Kerl verbreitet etwas mehr Ehrfurcht. Nun, er muss ihm ja diesen Moment der Führung lassen. Nicht das der Sniper sich schwach fühlt. Schon bald war er die restliche Kleidung los und keucht heiß auf. Wahrscheinlich war es eher so gedacht das er dem Sniper einen bläst und nicht andersherum, aber verdammt das fühlte sich so gut an. Gerade rast sein Herz und er ist so sensibel, das es leicht ist ihn zu erregen und vorzubereiten. Er kam nicht Mal dazu was zu sagen und wurde schnell mit mehr konfrontiert. Den Älteren hält er kurz fest, nachdem er in ihn eingedrungen ist, einfach um Luft zu holen. Den Moment nutzt Sniper dann doch mal aus.

Sniper:"Wie heißt du?"

BLU:"..... ist das wichtig?"

Sniper:"Für dich vielleicht nicht Scout."

Ruhig küsst er ihn und so bekommt der blaue Scout einen Moment zum nachdenken. Es gab Zwei Scouts und er wollte nicht das der rote Sniper an seinen Scout denkt, während er mit ihm, dem besseren Scout, Sex hat.

BLU:".... Jeremy."

Nur leise sagt er seinen Namen wie sich der Sniper vorbeugt und Scout seinen Namen heiß und leise ans Ohr haucht. So direkt angesprochen zu werden macht den Scout ganz wuschig und er wird knallrot. Den kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzt der Sniper gleich aus und stoßt zu. Damit entlockt er dem Kleinen ein sehr unschuldiges Stöhnen und er kratzt über seinen Rücken. Nur einen Moment tut es weh, dann war es einfach nur eine Wohltat. Scout merkte zu gut das er es mit einem Scharfschützen zu tun hat, denn der traf genau da wo es gut tut und ihm den Verstand raubt. Dem Jungen entlockt er so allerhand Geräusche. Heiß genießt Scout den Sex und lässt sich verwöhnen. Natürlich gibt er sich auch Mühe es für den Sniper ebenfalls auch gut zu machen, sie sollten es ja Beide genießen. Auf die Uhrzeit achtet er sowieso nicht, er genießt es einfach in vollen Zügen bis zum Ende. Nackt kuschelt er sich an den Sniper. Beide sind ordentlich mit Sperma und Schweiß eingedeckt. Noch immer prasselt der Regen leise auf das Dach.

BLU:"..... wie heißt du?"

Sniper:"Die meisten sagen Mr Mundy..."

Ein prusten verkneift sich Scout nicht, bekommt dafür aber auch eine leichte Kopfnuss ab.

BLU:"Sorry, klingt nur so witzig. Also lieber Sniper~"

Sniper:"Was hast du jetzt vor?"

BLU:"In der Freizeit nach dir sehen und sonst so tun als wäre nichts.

Sniper:"Na ob das klappt."

BLU:"Na klar doch~"

Ruhig bleibt er liegen und grinst etwas. Mit dem Kopf liegt er auf Snipers Brust. Das Geräusch des Regens und Snipers Herzschlag machen ihn Müde. Scheint als hätte er nun wen dem er nahe kommen kann. Das muss er nur vor seinem Team versteckt halten, ebenso wie Sniper.


	4. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Dritter im Bunde findet heraus was los ist.

Am Morgen steht Jeremy alleine auf und zieht seine Sachen wieder an. Der Regen hat aufgehört und die Sonne kommt raus. Sniper war draußen und sitzt auf einem Stuhl in der Sonne mit dem Rücken zum Wohnwagen.

BLU:"Hey, bist wohl ein Frühaufsteher."

Sniper:"Ist eine Sache der Gewohnheit. Gehst du?"

BLU:"Jo, bevor die Anderen mich suchen."

Vor Sniper bleibt er stehen und lehnt sich vor, um ihn schnell zu küssen. Grinsend schaut er ihn an und zieht ihm den Hut ins Gesicht runter. Leicht rot will er sich wegdrehen, wird aber runter gezogen am Handgelenk. So sitzt er dem Sniper auf dem Schoss und spürt dessen Lippen wieder auf seinen eigenen. Mit Freuden kuschelt er sich an und erwidert den Kuss. Dann steht er aber schon wieder auf.

BLU:"Wir sehen uns Sniper~"

Vergnügt geht er los. Durch einen Blick über die Schulter sieht er das der rote Sniper grinst. Das wird definitiv noch lustig werden. In der Basis achten die Anderen nicht so sehr auf ihn. Er sagt einfach das er Schutz gesucht hat vor dem Regen und deswegen nicht da war. Ab jetzt hält er eher Ausschau nach dem roten Sniper, bleibt in kämpfen aber konzentriert. So gut wie es bei ihm eben möglich ist. Gelegentlich schleicht er hoch zu den Positionen wo sich der Sniper versteckt. Manchmal nur um sich nett zu grüßen oder einen Kuss zu holen. Scout war schnell und flink, da war es für ihn leichter den Sniper aufzusuchen. Ab und an wurde sogar er überrascht, wenn der Sniper ihn plötzlich in eine dunkle Ecke zieht. Keiner von beiden spricht von Liebe. Zumindest nicht so richtig. Durch die Kämpfe geraten sie auch feindlich aneinander, immerhin sind sie in feindlichen Teams. Es lief gut so wie es ist. Gerade wie die Runde beendet ist meldet sich Scout schon ab und rennt los. Er wusste das Sniper Einzelgänger sind, also achtet keiner darauf ob sie noch in ihren Außenposten sind. Die Treppe geht er hoch und öffnet die Tür. Sniper steht am offenen Fensterrahmen, ohne Fenster drin, und schaut raus. Grinsend geht Scout näher und stößt ihn an.

BLU:"Hey~ Suchst du was Känguru?"

Überrascht schaut der Sniper zu ihm wie Scout sich schon wieder weg dreht und zu den Kisten im Raum geht. Da setzt er sich entspannt hin und lässt die Beine baumeln.

Sniper:"Du solltest nicht hier sein."

Ruhig sagt er es und schaut Scout genauso an. Ohne viel Emotion dahinter. Diese Aussage macht den Jungen stutzig.

BLU:"Was soll das denn heißen? Hast du plötzlich Angst oder was?"

Etwas versucht er zu lächeln, während der Sniper näher kommt und vor ihm stehen bleibt. Ernst schaut er etwas auf den Blauen herab, was diesen sichtlich nervös macht. Die Arme streckt er zu dem Scharfschützen hoch.

BLU:"Komm schon, bisher läuft es doch gut. Oder nervt dich der rote Spy? Die Strumpfträger können uns nichts."

Sanft zieht er sein Gegenüber zu sich runter und wollte ihn küssen, wurde aber abgewiesen. Seine Arme löst Sniper und drückt den Kleinen runter. Erneut versuchte Scout sein Glück. Beim zweiten Mal als Sniper ihn zurückweist fand Scout es nicht mehr lustig und steht genervt auf.

BLU:"Wieso kneifst du jetzt, hä?! Beleidigt weil ich es nicht sage oder was?!!?"

Sniper:"Es?"

BLU:"Du weißt genau was ich meine.... d.... die Worte sagt man nicht einfach so."

Verlegen schaut er runter und merkt erst was los ist als Sniper plötzlich statt Stiefeln und Schlabberhose eine Stoffhose und Lackschuhe trägt. Seine Augen weiten sich und erschrocken schaut er auf. Das Baseballcap mit Headset wird ihm vom Kopf gezogen und er schaut dem roten Spy ins Gesicht. Er ist zu nahe um lebendig zu entkommen.

BLU:"Scheiße....."

Spy:"Das ist also los."

BLU:"Du mieser Wixxer! Du hast mich reingelegt!"

Wütend holt er aus um ihn zu schlagen, allerdings ist der Spy schneller und hält seine Hände fest.

Spy:"Mon dieu... du solltest wirklich nicht hier sein."

BLU:"Was geht.....-"

Gerade als er fluchen wollte merkte er das ihm die Stimme bekannt vorkommt. Aber er wusste nicht woher. Klar aus den kämpfen, aber da ist noch etwas anderes. So ruhig stand er dem roten Spy noch nie entgegen. Der Spion seufzt und lässt ihn los.

Spy:"Verdammt davon sagte sie nichts."

BLU:"Wovon zur Hölle redest du da?"

Der Feind greift in das Jacket seines Anzugs und holt ein kleines Foto raus das er Scout zeigt. Fassungslos schaut der Scout das Bild an, welches seine Mutter zeigt. Ihm fehlten die Worte und er sah den Spion an. Endlich machte es klick bei ihm.

BLU:"Du bist das?! Urgh... das ist widerlich..."

Spy:"Sprich nicht so."

BLU:"Bah... ich wollte nicht wissen mit wem meine Ma was macht...."

Spy:"Sie kann ihr Leben organisieren. Anders wie du. Sniper und du sind Feinde."

BLU:"DU kennst die Lage nicht! Ich mische mich bei dir auch nicht ein."

Sein Headset und die Kappe hebt Spy auf und nickt leicht. Beides zieht er Scout wieder auf.

Spy:"Durchaus, aber ich bleibe achtsam."

BLU:"Wieso?!?

Spy:"Wegen deiner Mutter, damit sie sich nicht sorgt."

Genervt seufzt er und dreht sich weg. Ein bisschen ist er froh das Spy so aufpasst, gleichzeitig nervt es. Schließlich ist er kein Kind mehr.

BLU:"Fein. Wo ist euer Sniper?"

Spy:"Er ist schon los zur Basis."

Etwas schmollt Scout und musste es wohl so hinnehmen. Gerade als er zur Tür will hält Spy ihn am Arm fest. Verwirrt schaut der Scout zu ihm.

Spy:"Der Wohnwagen dürfte dir bekannt sein."

BLU:"Ja klar. Und?"

Spy:"Ich sehe Mal das ich ihn hinschicke. Ausnahmsweise."

Sofort hellt sich Scouts Gesicht auf. Es ist nur fair das Spy ihm hilft. Schließlich hat er ihn getäuscht und fast rein gelegt.

Scout:"Das wäre cool~"

Spy:"Dann geh Mal."

Er winkt mit der Hand leicht ab und lässt den Scout raus rennen. Dieser muss kurz zur Basis und kann dann zum Wohnwagen ohne seine Leute misstrauisch zu machen. Wahrscheinlich wird er ja auch über die Nacht weg bleiben. Durch seine Geschwindigkeit war er schnell da und kommt zum Wohnwagen als Sniper gerade auch ankommt. Scout wollte noch etwas sagen, wird dann aber gepackt und von Snpier direkt mit ins Fahrzeug gezogen.

Sniper:"Was hat er gemacht?"

Seine Stimme klang ernst und nicht so ruhig. Ein bisschen verschreckt es Scout und er braucht einen Augenblick um zu verstehen wen der Sniper meint. 

BLU:"Nichts. Als ich ihn fast geküsst hätte hat er sich gezeigt."

Sniper:"Besser so."

Ohne zögern küsst er den leineren und lässt los. Da geht Scout gerne drauf ein und grinst dabei vergnügt.

BLU:"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?~"

Sniper:"Das solltest du selber wissen."

Jetzt küsst er den Sniper heiß und hat Spaß an seiner Reaktion. Vor allem ist er wegen Spy eifersüchtig. Scout sah so gar keinen Grund mit dem Anzugträger auszugehen, vor allem weil er mit seiner Mutter etwas am laufen hat. Widerlich pur für Scout. Genau so wie es gerade ist läuft es gut und er ist froh das er den Scouttausch gemacht hatte.

ENDE


End file.
